


Higher Education

by Aurelius_Carlan



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Post-Game(s), Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 21:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17129255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurelius_Carlan/pseuds/Aurelius_Carlan
Summary: It was the night before the night before Christmas, and in Destinyland, all was quiet. It was those hours of the light where dawn was closer than dusk, and the only people there were underpaid security guards wandering through the mild winter night or giving monitors disinterested glances.And two people were sneaking through the place with the practiced ease and confidence of experienced thieves.





	Higher Education

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flywood](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Flywood).



It was the night before the night before Christmas, and in Destinyland, all was quiet. It was those hours of the light where dawn was closer than dusk, and the only people there were underpaid security guards wandering through the mild winter night or giving monitors disinterested glances.

And two people were sneaking through the place with the practiced ease and confidence of experienced thieves. They made their way past several stands, now and then hiding to let a security guard pass, exchanging excited whispers all the way. Until they arrived at their destination. Above them loomed the Ferris Wheel. The lights still on, drawing the eyes of couples all over Tokyo for Christmas Eve the next day, but at this hour, it was stationary.

“Alright, you got the grappling hook?” the blond asked. His black haired companion brought it forth. It had taken Ren a fair amount of effort to make it, padded for silence, and only on his second attempt had he been successful. (they'd tested it, so only his pride got hurt.)

“Betcha I can get it hooked on first,” he whispered.

It started a series of ambitious throws upwards. Finally, after the sixth throw, it was Ryuji who made the 'catch'

“Eff yeah!” he called, a bit too loud, causing Ren to almost have a heart attack, the two trespassers being quiet for a bit to make sure no security guard came by.

Ren gave his partner a withering look, but he just grinned back at him. “Doesn't matter, I still won.”

“Just get your ass up there, loudmouth,” Ren said.

The climbing was not a problem, the two figures scampering their way up the rope easily, until they reached the top most gondola, leaving the hook hanging as they took a seat.

Ryuji looked over the dark and silent sight of Destiny Land with a satisfied look. “Oh man, this awesome.” 

Ren grinned, sitting next to him. “I gotta give it to you, Ryuji, this is one of the best date ideas you've had. One of the dumbest too, but that's what makes it great.”

He grinned back, that pleased, eyes closed slightly crooked grin that Ren liked so much. “Glad to meet expectations. Now, I think as being the one to successfully get us up here, I should get a winner's reward.” He puckered his lips.

Ren snorted and slapped his Ryuji's knee. “Oh be still my beating heart.” But he eagerly leaned over and pressed his lips on Ryuji's, pressing a kiss on him, wrapping his arms around him. It was a kiss, not a make-out. Though that might come later. He felt Ryuji's body relax against him, and felt his own body relax too, all the tension and adrenaline of their 'heist' just flowing out of them.

Ryuji grinned. “You know, it was that one time we went to Detiniyland I kind of started thinking of us together for the first time.”

“Hah, and here I was thinking it was love at first sight. I'm hurt.” Ren leaned his head against Ryuji, his arm around him.

“Nah, I thought you looked kind of like a snitch when I first saw you.” Ryuji grinned, ignoring the playful punch he got there.

“Dick,” Ren said affectionately.

“Bitch,” Ryuji flirted back. They kissed again and just quietly watched Tokyo for a bit.

It was Ryuji who broke the silence. “I eh.... I got accepted by Keio university.”

Ren immediately tightened his hug. “Shit, that's great news! I knew you could do it! My boy's going to college!”

Ryuji smiled a bit embarrassed. “I mean, it's partly thanks to you and Makoto hounding my ass on studying. And I don't really got good enough grades to get any kind of scholarship...”

“Hey, hey... don't even start, man. We helped you out, but you were the one taking the tests. So, who knows?”

“Just my mom. She's eh... really happy but she's still insisting she's going to pay Haru back.” He avoided Ren's eyes.

“And she's not the only one, right?” This time Ren gave another playful punch. “Dude, for Haru this is the same financial hit as me buying you a ramen. You treat her to some food and it's even. All that money gave her enough trouble in life. Let her have some pleasure from it and send her friend to college, okay? I know I don't say no to her help.”

“Yeah, well, you're on a full scholarship,” Ryuji countered weakly but sighed. “Fine, fine.”

There was another moment of silence. Once again Ryuji broke it. “So eh... I talked to my mom as well. About becoming a gym teacher and... you know....” He was hesitating.

“What is it?” Ren said, with some concern.

“I'm dyeing my hair black again. Tomorrow,” he blurted out.

Ren paused in surprise. “Eh... okay, yeah, I could see that's a good idea. Haven't seen much teachers with bleached hair.”

Ryuji nodded. “Yeah... I mean. It's more than just the hair. I've spent a lot of time not really thinking about my future. Being angry about what's been done to me. And eff it, I got the right. But I'm... moving forward. And it's time to leave some shit in the past.”

Ren felt his heart chill briefly. Ryuji caught it immediately.

“I'm not breaking up with you, idiot!” he said. “I'm talking about the classmates and the teachers and shit! I been being that 'troublesome delinquent kid' Ryuji all these years 'cuz 'to hell with 'em' right? But now that I'm done with Shujin, it feels like, it's time to change right? Just like you dropped some of your personas over the years. Got to start becoming 'Awesome Gym Teacher Sakamoto'”

“Ah, right. Yeah, I suppose so. Yeah, that's fine. I think 'Awesome Gym Teacher Sakamoto' and 'Crafty Idealistic Politician Amamiya' could have a good thing going. I'm rooting for 'em,” Ren said.

Ryuji snorted. “I ship it.” He smiled faintly. “I guess it's like... growing up? When I see Makoto and Haru, they seem so mature and adult now. I figured I'd have changed but it just feels like I'm still as clueless and just going to pretend to be an adult.”

Ren gave him a peck on the cheek. “Maybe that's just all there is to be an adult. Take another role and responsibility, and pretend like you've got it figured out?”

Ryuji laughed. “Considering what we've seen of some adults, maybe that's the case. Biggest trick the adults played on us then.” The tension broke a bit. “I think that's why I wanted to do this. One last dumb, irresponsible thing for Skull to get up to before I gotta smarten up.”

Ren smiled. “I'm glad I got to be there with you. It's the most romantic dumb shit, ever,” he said. 

Ryuji kissed him again, deeply this time, with more hunger, his hands rubbing his back. When the kiss broke, he grinned. “Oh, I ain't done. I've only begun with my dumb shit tonight.”

Ren grinned, licking his lip. “Up here? It isn't that cold, but you want to do it outside in winter?” He knew the answer perfectly well.

Ryuji brought his hand underneath Ren's shirt. He was like a furnace sometimes, and feeling those fingers run up his spine made Ren moan up against him. “What, you don't think we'd be doin' enough exercise to keep warm?” 

Ren just kissed back, letting his own hands slide under Ryuji's shirt, rubbing his abs and enjoying the shiver his hands caused there, rubbing his hands all over it, feeling them warm up. He closed his eyes as kiss followed kiss, losing himself in the sound of their making out, the sensation of their lips and tongues exploring each other, and their hands roaming all over. Soon, they reached down to Ryuji' pants, finding the hardness there, similar to his own. He loved the hitch of breath he felt in his mouth each time he rubbed it. Of course, Ryuji was returning the favor enthusiastically. 

Finally, they once again broke the kiss, clothes disheveled, very excited and very flushed. Ryuji smiled. “Now... would it be rude to ask for a congrats blowie?” 

Ren smirked. “Yes, but since then would that stop you?” And he moved to slide down the seat, letting both his hands move to his thigh. He knelt in front of his boyfriend and pressed his face against the growing bulge through his jeans, rubbing his cheek against it.

Ryuji's hand came down and ran through his hair. “You're such a cat, bro.”

Ren grinned up and winked, raising one hand claw like. “Nya.” Then he went for the buttons and zipper. “Well, time for me to go for the treat then.” He peeled the boxer shorts down. They were long past any bashfulness and awkwardness about this. His hand wrapped around the hot, hard shaft, taking a moment to look at it as he stroked the foreskin back.

“Ngh... man... it feels... cold if you just leave it out like that,” Ryuji complained.

“This is your idea, Ryuji, but fine, I'll find a nice and warm place for it.” And with that, he eagerly took the shaft into his mouth. He closed his eyes to focus once again on the sensations, the slightly salty taste of Ryuji's skin, the smell of soap in his nose, the hardness as his tongue ran over that cock and the happy shivering moan from Ryuji.

“Fuck... hm... yeah... hmmm... that tongue...” He always was a vocal lover, which suited Ren just fine.

He angled his head, taking it deeper, and starting to suck in earnest, rather than just licking it. His right hand, warmed up from the make out went inside those boxers to cup and rubs his balls, the other slid underneath the shirt to stroke between his pubes and his abs. He drank in the feel of Ryuji's hands in his hair, the sound of his increasingly incoherent moans, letting them drive his speed up, suckling harder, bobbing his head faster. He could already taste the salty hint of precum as his tongue rubbed the tip of Ryuji's cock.

“Ngh... haah... stop... ngh....” Ryuji briefly pressed on his forehead, and Ren stopped, though kept his lips around that cock, looking up with a hungry look. Ryuji answered in kind. “I don't wanna... finish in your mouth, Ren... I brought lube... is it alright?”

He took the cock out, making sure to put his hands on it to prevent the cold from getting to it. He gave a wide grin that was an answer. “Is it alright to do what, Ryuji? Use your words.” He did love teasing him.

“Is it alright to fuck your ass, Ren? Would it be alright to finger your tight hole, get it nice and lubed up and then fuck you until we're both a sticky mess!” He said, and Ren felt his body tense. Ryuji had a way with dirty talk. He rose to his feet, pressing another kiss on Ryuji's mouth, sharing the taste of that dick eagerly.

Ryuji's hands in the meantime, reached down, grabbing his ass and kneading it, while Ren grinded his clothed pants up against Ryuji's exposed length, frotting the two of them together and keeping it warm. Eagerly, he undid his belt and opened his pants. Having sex while still mostly dressed was on one hand a pain, but on the other, made the whole thing illicit and sneaky, reminding him of the few hooks up they'd had before they went public.

Ryuji had taken out a tube and splurted some on his fingers. His strong, long and warm fingers slid underneath his boxers, slick with lube and started to press up against him. Ren spread his legs a bit, and relaxed, softly moaning and writhing up against his lover when he penetrated, curling inside of him. 

“Fuck.” Ryuji whispered, clearly looking on as Ren shamelessly relished it. Which of course drove Ren further in gyrating against Ryuji, squeezing tightly on that finger and giving the best show he could. He bit his finger and panted hard. Ryuji often joked how he had to be a show-off about anything, but he never complained. A second finger was added, then a third, forming a spear that pumped back and forth into the slick entrance. They were at the wrong angle to really properly press at the good spots, but they did a very good job of exciting him nonetheless.

“Shit... haah... Ren, you ready? I want you!” The hoarse desire in Ryuji's voice caused Ren's own cock to throb in his boxers.

“Yeah, Ryuji. Fuck me.” His own voice was low and breathy, straight in his ear. One hand running through his blonde hair, the other holding his ass and pressing their bodies together.

The reaction was immediate. Ryuji's handled him with a bit of delicious roughness, whirling him around and tugging his pants down. He felt the cool air caress his own cock as it bounced out. There were a few moments as Ryuji lubed up his own shaft, his eyes never leaving his ass even when Ren was looking over his shoulder.

And then Ryuji sat down on the gondola's seat and pulled Ren down, his thumbs spreading his cheeks and exposing the well-prepared ring. He gasped when the hot tip of Ryuji's cock pressed against it, the lube causing it to slip in with relative ease. Then the world turned to pleasure as Ryuji slowly but irresistibly pulled him down, letting him feel every inch as it filled him up. He heard Ryuji grunt and didn't hide his moan, though he just about managed the presence of mind not to let it get too loud.

Until finally, he sat down fully on Ryuyi's lap, his arms around him, and one hand gripping Ren's cock, both of them breathing heavily and shivering in a way that had nothing to do with the cold. It was Ren himslef who started to move, leaning back to kiss Ryuji even as he lifted his body. Ryuji's hand settled on his shoulder, and pushed him down again.

They soon started a rhythm, refusing to let their lips part for more than a moment because otherwise their moans might give them away. Ren leans backwards, their clothed torsos pressing together, trying to angle that cock to hit him just right. There's an annoyed sound from Ryuji, and he squirms a bit, soon followed by a sound of relief.

“You okay?” he said in a brief pause.

“Yeah, is fine. Somethin' pressed against my back. Gone now.”

After that, all attempts to set the pace fall away as Ryuji's grip tightens and he forcefully pistons Ren up and down his cock. He'd been working out, and right now, all that gained arm strength was put to work giving Ren a thorough fucking. Ren used his own hand to stroke his cock, shamelessly stroking it. He knew that whoever was the one 'topping' was expected to hold off to let the other one finish first. In other circumstances, he had fun making Ryuji really work for it, but right here, right now, he was greedily reaching for his climax. He stroked his length in time with Ryuji's pounding, losing himself in the pleasure, giving increasingly hungry kisses.

“Haah... Ryuji... gonna... cum... haaa....” he gasped.

“Ngh.... Ren... cum... c'mon... haah... fuck.... ngh....” he managed, before their tongues intertwined again. Moments later, Ren passed the point of no return, his cry muffled in Ryuji's mouth as his body jerked and writhed on top of the blonde, several jets of semen making an arc in the winter air before landing on the opposing seats.

His body went limp in Ryuji's arms. His boyfriend had clearly been waiting for this, and sped up the speed and strength of those thrusts, feeling almost too intense in Ren's sensitive state, until he pressed him down once more, gave one last, wild, almost feral kiss that used teeth. His body shuddered and Ren felt the cock inside him pulse and throb as he was filled.

Seconds, perhaps minutes passed as the both of them came down, tired, but comfortable, just enjoying the feel against each other. Eventually though, mild as the night was, the cold started to make itself known, and they reluctantly broke their embrace.

“Alright... I brought some stuff to clean up. Both for you and eh... you know... the gondola.” He said, a bit of a flush as he looked at them. Ren grinned. Both of them were a cum stained mess right now after all.

“Look at you, Sakamoto-san, all responsible and prepared about our illicit public fucking.” He teased as he took the cloth and the thermos filled with warm water.

“Don't call me Sakamoto-san while talking about fucking, you perv. And get yourself cleaned up while I deal with the mess you made.” He said, heading to clean the seat.

“Pft... it's fair, I'm cleaning up the mess you made after all.” Ren retorted. A quick clean up later, and Ren grinned. “Alright, time to climb down and...”

The grappling hook wasn't there. Ren's stomach sank. “Eh... Ryuji... remember that thing that thing that pressed against your back?”

“What? Oh fuuuuuuu....”

In the end, there was but one solution. The two considered clambering down without, but decided that the chance of them breaking something was simply too great, and they'd just have to make the call and deal with the fallout.

Ann was merciless.

“You know, it's like I have to save two cats out of a tree,” she said gleefully as they clambered down.

“Yes, Ann,” they said in unison. Ann had quickly agreed to come to their rescue, having demanded only being treated to crêpes (full options) and full sass privileges.

“Though, considering the reason you two were up there, maybe it's more rabbits.”

Ryuji blushed. Ren smirked as he climbed down. “Yes Ann,” he said, somewhat smugly, getting a glare from Ryuji. As they reached the bottom.

Ann grinned. “So, you two have any success in your little heist? Did you steal any treasure?”

“But Ann, I had my treasure with me all along,” Ren replied.

Ryuji on the other hand countered. “I'd definitely say I plundered booty.”

Ann gave them a a mock exasperated look. “I don't know which of the two of you I should be embarrassed by most.”

**Author's Note:**

> Interrupting my work on the Big Bang Challenge with some Secret Santa Smut. Now, back to my project. Look forward to it in february.


End file.
